Song for a Stormy Night
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: Destiny made them enemies. Courage made them allies. Respect made them friends. Now...will the strength of a storm turn them into...Lovers? SignumFate. Yuri. Post-Strikers.


This fanfic is the edited English version from my Spanish story "Cancion para una noche de Tormenta."

Because I had an issue I had to work with and get out of my system. And… because there is not enough SignumFate out there.

-X-

* * *

 **WARNING:** This is a YURI Fate-Signum fanfic and it is rated M for scenes between two woman (Yuri content) and VERY good reasons. If you don´t like this kind of content, please don´t read.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha doesn´t belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. This story is created by and for fans with merely entertainment purposes; there is no copyright infringement intention.

* * *

-X-

 _ **Song for a Stormy Night**_

 _by Aleksei Volken_

-X-

This fic´s Soundtrack and inspiration are:

 **Rachmaninoff´s**

 **Piano Concerto No. 2 in C minor, Opus18** and **Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini** **Op. 43**

 _Both of them played masterfully by Yuja Wang_.

-X-

 _ **~Moderato~**_

She had been by her side many times; several of those times in the middle of battle…like that day when back to back were fighting, together.

Both of them had the absolute certainty that it was nothing to be worried about when the other was her battle partner. They had trained and battled together, so many times that the words were longer necessary between them. All it took was a glance and they knew exactly what had to be done. Some other times, not even the glance was needed.

They moved perfect synchrony, combining strength and speed in a combined succession of strikes and defenses that became a lethal dance for their enemies.

They not just perfectly knew each of their movements but sense each other in a way that made them flew with the same breath and heartbeat. It was no need to talk or look to know where the other was or was the next lethal step on the battle dance.

One of them was solid as a rock, strong and ruthless.

The other was fast like the lightning, accurate, lethal in her attacks.

One was a prodigious mage since her earliest childhood, even if was not naturally born human fought for her right to live as one.

The other was a centuries old warrior, born as a living program but giving with the opportunity to live as human.

Watching at Signum in combat always spread a warmest pride and admiration in Fate´s chest; from time to time, she had to make a conscious effort to not stare, spellbound at the beauty and accuracy of the Belka warrior´s performance. In those moments, even after so many years, Signum always surprised her with her inalterable self-possession and control.

Despite the fact of her long existence and many lives, Signum never met someone like Fate Testarossa before. Since their first encounter when Fate was still a child, the mage faced and fought her as an equal. The girl looked at her with her deep crimson, eyes with no fear and the challenge to confront her to the end.

That challenge already extended for more than ten years now.

Fate was no longer a girl and Signum was no longer a living program.

Both were powerful and lethal women, smart, proud, brave and honorable warriors. And the battle they were fighting had one possible ending and only one.

Fate prepared a multiple Plasma Lancer attack to open the way for Signum´s final attack. Sturmfalken was one of the belkan warrior manifestations that Fate liked the most. Laevantine in Bogenform and Signum together were just beautiful.

Soon, the mage and the warrior were floating, side by side in the darkness just with stars and the black sky on their backs.

Below them, several positions were being secured for the aerial mages supporting them in the mission. The way was clear and open. The enemy never stood a chance.

They exchanged a look while the explosions after their combined attacks dissipated.

The silence surrounded them and both of them glowed with the strength of their magical power.

-X-

"It has been a long time since we didn´t fight together…Signum."

It was already very late and Fate was seated with Signum in the big and deserted dining room of the interdimensional cruiser "Freyja," where both of them were assigned in a recon mission and Lost Logia recovery.

"A long time in fact…Testarossa," Signum answered plainly, just stating a fact with her deep voice but looking at Fate intensely.

Neither of them seemed to be hungry since both of their plates laid in front on them, untouched.

They concurred frequently both in the office and for personal situations but few times since Riot Six disbanded, they had missions together. Signum and Fate were just too powerful and good to have them together with few remarkable exceptions like the case they currently had in hands.

"It is the same with Nanoha; we never got assigned to same mission…Well, as today is very rare that she gets assigned to a mission outside Midchilda."

Signum stared at her food plate thinking that Fate didn´t do mission with Nanoha but they see each other frequently. They were living and raising a daughter together, it was like expected that Nanoha and Fate had a lot time together aside missions.

"How is Vivio doing these days," Signum asked lightly playing around with her fork in the meal without actually eating a bite.

"Improving her magic, learning a lot a things, making friends…Growing up you can say," Fate said with a bit of longing while playing around with her food exactly as Signum was, "Erio and Caro have grew up a lot as well…Well….Erio has…"

Signum smiled a bit sadly. She was happy for Fate but acknowledged that young Enforcer forced herself so much to grow up and be stronger the fastest possible that she never had a normal life, less to say a normal childhood. Fate accepted serious responsibilities since a very young age and there she was, at the twenty four years-old, and when most people barely started their adult lives, she was almost regretting that her own children were growing up.

Deep blue eyes were fixed on the crimson ones for several, endless seconds.

Fate felt as if Signum could read to last of her thoughts with that sight and did her best to not blush…again. Blushing under Signum´s gaze happened to her when she was fifteen, Christ sake, it shouldn´t be happening now that she was almost an adult twenty five, full grown woman.

"What?" Fate asked breathing deeply, more with the intention to break the silence than for any ulterior motive in the question.

Signum looked at her seriously before saying, "It is probably about time for you take some space for yourself…Testarossa."

Fate stared back at her battle partner.

"Well….That will be….I mean…is…I do that…" Fate stumbled.

"Really?" Signum said still with a stern look but with a smile dancing in her blue eyes, "When was the last time you did something just for Testarossa? Just because you wanted it.

Fate thought for a while.

"Well, last time we went to Carnaaji with Nanoha and the kids was pretty funny…It was almost a year ago and even then, it was really hard to defeat Erio…He did it great…And he is becoming such a great fighter because of you," Fate said looking at Signum, recalling all the times the Belkan warrior sparred with Erio, correcting his style and forcing him to get better and stronger.

Signum just looked back at her.

"I see," the warrior said after a while.

Signum remained silent after that and Fate felt that in some way she said something wrong as when she was a teenager.

"Being a good mother for Vivio…and for Erio and Caro is really important for me," Fate said averting her eyes from Signum' s, a very soft blush on her cheeks, "Sometimes, I don´t know if I am doing it the right way, you know? I am never with them enough."

Finally, Fate stopped pretending with the food and just put the plate aside, intertwining her fingers to avoid getting more nervous under Signum' s gaze or to at least, make it less evident.

She almost got a heart attack when long and elegant fingers touched her hand so lightly and softly.

"I think you are doing a great job as a mother, Testarossa."

Fate blush increased and she cursed herself for that, she should be blushing at her age. Fate looked at Signum and tried to say something but the mind was a huge blank and empty space. Suddenly, she felt how that light touch of a feather broke and Signum's hand moved away from hers. Fate wished to extent her hand and withheld Signum's hand but she cannot move either.

"It is getting late. We should take some rest…Tomorrow we have other recon round," Signum said giving Fate a way out of the awkwardness that just fell upon them.

Looking a Fate with her blushed cheeks, slightly open lips, staring at her so intensely with deep and dazzling crimson eyes was like too much for the warrior´s self-control. All the words that Signum had in mind, vanished at the sight of Fate´s beauty in front on her.

Signum stood up automatically, with her self-preservation mode activated and her body executing a desperate, evasion measure.

Signum knew she shouldn´t but she struggled with the thoughts nonetheless.

She couldn´t see Fate in any other way beyond….beyond what? A teammate? Fate will feel offended if she told her that they were just teammates…Apprentice? Fate was a master since long a time ago. Their sparring sessions were more like dancing dates than bloody fights, even when they got violent. Friend?

Since long time ago, Fate was a lot more than just a friend. At least to her.

It was better not to think.

Fate stood up as well and they walked together, in silence, to their respective cabins. One of the advantages of their current ranks was the privileges. The both had an individual cabin. No more sharing and already small space with some else.

This time, they got neighbor cabins in the officers' wing. No noisy soldiers and privates wandering around, more space and privacy and some commodities like entertainment areas, big officer bathroom and resting areas that they never used.

That wing was also deserted at that time. The officers on guard were in the bridge and the others were far sleeping. The missions were extenuating.

"Have good rest Testarossa," Signum said while introducing her cabin ten digit access code.

"Signum," Fate said eagerly and spouted out the question before she changed her mind, "Do you think I am doing…you know…doing it well?"

The warrior held Fate´s anxious gaze. She knew the blonde´s question didn´t have anything to do with their job.

"You are a wonderful mother and you children love you deeply…Testarossa…You are doing well."

Signum' s certainty was so full and solid that Fate felt bit like a fool for insisting but she really had to know.

"How can you be so sure Signum?" Fate said, "In some way, you and I are a bit alike in that issue, we got too carried away by the job and stop considering other parts of…life. You take care of your family but well, Hayate with all her issues is already a grown woman…No offense…"

Signum smiled warmly and it was Fate´s turn to stare at the beautiful vision of the softened features of the Belkan warrior in front of her.

"You are right," Signum said, "My family no longer need me as the fierce guardian I once was but I do have a way to know"

Before Fate could argue any further Signum added, "I can see the kind of persons Vivio, Erio and Caro are becoming….They are brave, loyal, honest and dedicated…They do their best to be trustworthy and all they are is because of you."

A warm wave spread around Fate´s heart and chest. Signum was not the most expressive woman in the world so hearing her talk and smile so openly with her was truly a special moment; one that belonged only to her.

"Well, Vivio is almost Nanoha's full responsibility and she is becoming more and more like the White Devil…so…I don´t know if I want a responsibility on that."

They both laughed at that.

"Don´t let Nanoha to hear that….or you will sleep on the floor for a week when you are back in home," Signum said with humor looking back at Fate. Sometimes she needed that reminder about where was that Fate slept and with whom.

"If I got kicked out you will have to give me shelter since it will be your fault."

Signum let her hand reach for Fate´s head and messed her hair as she used to do when the blonde was still a girl.

The gesture, spontaneous and unexpected, took Fate by surprise.

"Oi, Signum!...I am no longer a kid.." Fate complained exactly like the last time Signum did the same a couple of years before.

Signum's hand stayed and fixed lazily the little mess caused. Fate looked incredible sensuous with her slightly wild locks, rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes; in those crimson eyes Signum read something that made her hand and soul shake.

Within Fate eyes danced something that was part friendly angriness, part shyness and part…desire.

Gaining every piece of self-control in her, Signum cherished Fate´s hair one more time, put one rebel lock at ease on Fate´s ear and took her hand away slowly.

"You are the only one that can do that," Fate said still blushing and already missing Signum contact, "But not in public please."

"Deal," Signum said curtly, it was not like she was able to say much more than that.

The warrior entered her ten digit code again, struggling to remember the number and failing twice before hitting the right combination.

Luckily for her, Fate was already in front of her door, struggling enough with her own code to notice her efforts.

They said their farewells for the night and once Signum was safe inside the darkness of her cabin, she slipped down on the door, closed her eyes and exhaled all the air on her lungs while wishing that those forbidden and startling desires of her heart could be expelled away as easily as her breath.

No.

Fate was definitely not a kid anymore.

 _ **~Adagio~**_

The days of their mission passed by with no incident; day after day it was no surprise or unexpected event. The mission elapsed in such tranquility that Fate started to wonder why the High Command insisted so much in have them both assigned to that mission. At the beginning, she was even worried for the seriousness of the incident but nothing so far showed any sign of complication. She should investigate and register all the information of their incursions, seal the relics and combat any potential aggressor. And that she performed, thoroughly.

Fate did her best to stay focus and watchful but the easiness of the job was not helping her concentration. She had just too much free time to think…and to be acutely aware of other person.

That day, they finished the recon earlier than expected and unlike her, the commander on charge of the mission and captain of Freyja dimensional ship, Admiral Safrane was over enthusiastic and happy with the job she and Signum were doing. The man was simply delighted by the efficiency and power of the Mage and Warrior duo and as a reward….Gave them more free time that day since the mission was about to end.

Sitting in her cabin, eating her anxiousness, Fate decided the best idea was to take a walk and clear her mind.

Her mosey around the ship, took Fate to the huge and imposing main gazer of the cruiser. From there, the astonished viewer could enjoy color explosions from the space -time fluctuations across the dimensional sea.

Despite the fact of seeing that show hundreds of times, the superb spectacle still impressed Fate.

Leaning over the polished rail of the gazer, she got lost on the view of the gigantic digital screen showing the ship crossing the sea. For Fate every time was like crossing the essential matter of the universe and she looked like a fascinated child, observing the changing planes and dimensions of their sailing.

There, with her gaze lost in the dimensional sea, she couldn´t help the flow of cherished memories. It was a very long time since she first met Signum. Fifteen years to be precise. That was more than a half of her life. After their first initial encounters as rivals where none of them "really" won, they become "friendly" rivals. The warrior had been on her side many, many times in very different ways.

A particular memory, made Fate smile, saying that none of them won was not accurate. She would never accept it aloud but that day during their battle in the desert, Signum had the opportunity to defeat her but she restrained herself. Fate was reckless and decided so Signum held back to avoid mortal injuries. Arf told her sometime after how Signum stayed by her side, holding her in her arms. They were still enemies but Signum protected her…to the end.

The only time she had seen Signum cry was that day, during their battle at the top of the hospital. Despite her purpose as Guardian of the Book of Darkness, Signum told her that in other circumstances they could have been friends.

Fate never asked and Signum never told her the reason of that tear.

It wasn´t necessary, she knew Signum never wanted to hurt her in any way, and never will.

After that, on her years growing up as a teenager and a young adult, Fate was too busy with the school, training, keeping her faith after Nanoha´ s accident; striving again and again to become an Enforcer and when she finally achieved that…then all her time and effort was directed to fight to make of the universe a better and safer place… and then…trying to be a worthy tutor and mother.

She never stopped for a single moment to consider if it was something else she wanted or expected from life. Or someone.

Nanoha always was at her side in a very special way. She in her own way, did similar choices as Fate and fought her own battles. They support each other in the growing path that walked together and Fate knew Nanoha would be always there for her. She was her best friend.

However, the way Signum was at her side was different…made her feel different.

Signum was an inescapable certainty. The feeling that Signum summoned on her heart was like expecting the sun to rise every day. You didn´t question it. The sun same out y was there, warm and bright, even when she couldn´t see it, she could feel its presence on her skin.

Signum was that certainty and that presence in her skin.

And what she made her feel, Fate didn´t feel with no one else.

It started soon, when she was a teenager and started to notice that Signum was not only a powerful and skillful warrior but also a beautiful woman. She found herself staring mesmerized at the sight of the warrior and fought against the urges that drawn her to Signum. She had just to much to deal with and that was something that couldn't happen in any way. Fate smiled remembering how terrorized she was that Signum could notice her feelings and that special relationship they had, broke irremediably.

But, what was that she was feeling after so many years?

Lost in her thoughts, Fate didn´t noticed that the person occupying her mind was there as well, looking at her.

Signum also found herself with too much free time for her regular standards.

Like Fate, she chose for the walk.

She had frequent missions with other TSAB mages and Enforcers, other times with Hayate or with Knight Carim from the Saint Church; many times even just by herself with Agito,…But those mission s with Fate were always special for her.

This time however was getting especially hard for a reason couldn´t nail yet.

Signum was there looking at Fate engrossed in her thoughts and something shrunk in her hearth as the memories of her that she had flew in her mind.

She knew Fate since she was nine years old, she saw her grew up to become a teenager and then her problems started. Signum noticed the change in Fate, the way the young blonde looked at her, and the way her attitude towards her changed and how hard Fate tried to hide it.

At first, Signum reassured herself it was just a "teen crush," a normal phase in Fate´s maturing process where she was dazzled for a woman that she saw an older sister, as a teacher, as a model to follow. She told herself countless times that was the extent of it and nothing more.

Signum also repeatedly remind herself that even when her physical age was about ten standard years older than Fate´s, she was actually much, much older and experienced. She among all people, can´t indulge any sort of thoughts (less to say feelings) towards Fate that weren´t those corresponding to an older sister.

However, as Fate kept growing and blossoming in a full adult woman, strong and beautiful, Signum couldn´t avoid noticing her or to feel enthralled by her.

By those days, it was already ten years since the first time that Fate had awaken feelings Signum never expected to ever feel towards anyone.

Now Fate was an adult woman that was no longer her pupil or her apprentice. She was her friend. Or at least both of them thought that. You trust in your friends and Signum will trust her life to Fate. However, there were thing she couldn´t trust her. Signum couldn't tell her how she felt when she looked at her, she couldn´t tell her that some days the longing to see her was physically painful and less, she could confess how her warrior asceticism got highly disturbed when she looked at her and her desires menaced to break her tight control and betray her.

Could you keep so many things away from a "friend" and still be able to keep the friendship? There, looking at Fate lovingly, Signum had no answer for that question.

Two young aides passing by at that time, greeted Signum very formally revealing her presence in the large gazer deck. After responding the salute, Signum walked towards the rail as if she was just passing by at the very moment…just casually.

At the voices, Fate turned to meet Signum walking towards her with that fathomless look in her eyes and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Impressive view, isn´t?" the warrior said looking at the spectacular view of the dimensional sea and not to Fate.

"Hmmm…" was Fate brief answer, still absorbed in her previous thoughts

The two women just stand there admiring the dimensions passing by them, for a while none dared to speak aloud; Fate trying to clear her feelings by having Signum by her side like that and Signum, just pleased to be there by Fate´s side, fulfilling her heart with the blonde´s presence.

"What were you thinking with such concentration Testarossa?" Signum asked boldly after a while, "Has something come up about the mission that is worrying you?"

Fate laughed dissipating her tension. It was "so Signum like" to think about the job first.

The Enforcer turned, with warm smile still enlightening her features to face Signum

"In fact….I was thinking about you," Fate said with equal boldness.

Signum barely controlled the sudden jump of her heart and her body that such declaration caused.

"I was thinking in how long we have known each other and that how, in the blink of an eye, so many years have passed by…Do you remember our second battle in the desert planet…? …What was its name?"

"No idea," the warrior admitted, "We were in so many place every day that I can´t remember the names."

"We could say that, really, really 'seriously,' we only fought three times and you couldn´t defeat me in either of them," Fate said proudly.

"Twice Testarossa, the first time doesn´t count; the cartridge system at that time made way too superior to you," Signum said seriously shrugging slightly.

"No, no, no…" Fate debated passionately, "I gave the fight, cartridges or not. At the end you guys left before finishing.

"Yes, before finishing you off…Testarossa."

There, at the gazer, with the immenseness of the dimensional sea as background landscape, they took out all their precious memories together and laughed for a while, as good and cherished friends.

While laughing after Signum´ s last smart ass comment, their gazes meet and crimson got lost in blue; without wanting it or planning it, they were slowly drawn to each other. Fate grew up almost as tall as Signum but unlike the knight, the Enforcer´s shoes had a slight heel that put their eyes and hearts at the same level.

A warm smile was still dancing on their lips while they stared at each other.

Both realized at the same time how close their bodies were. Both of them stopped at the same time. But Fate just couldn´t get a grip in all parts of her body on time.

Before her rational mind could gain control, her hand was already in Signum's shoulder and the words in her mouth.

"Thank you…for being by my side so many times…Signum."

The alluded knew what Fate meant by that. For her, every time was important and precious as well.

Signum's hand rose up to rub slightly the fabric covering Fate´s arm.

Despite their containment intentions, their hands had other plans. As with own will, their hands slipped away their owner's control and only stopped when their fingers were intertwined and Signum held Fate's hand softly.

None of them looked down to their hands.

Fate and Signum just stayed like that, looking at each other.

-X-

It was the last day of the mission; they were checking the last and most difficult place. A fortress lost in a inhabited planet were the they should secured some dangerous pieces of Lost Logia. That was it, and then, home.

Fate was happy to come back to see Vivio and Nanoha…Erio and Caro had several plans to make together…But was also sad of the end of her time with Signum. Who knows when they will have the chance to have another mission together like that one?

Signum and Fate had to provide cover to the ground forces that were securing the fortress and recover the last fragments of Lost Logia. Fate will sealed them and that will be all. Nothing beyond that was expected. The first recon team got some high measurements on some place but nothing out of range to be worry about.

However, at their line of work, unexpected was something always could be expected.

Suddenly, the magic readings that a second before were normal just jumped up when the ground mages where already on their way to the entrance.

Fate rushed with Signum following her closely. They felt the attackers even before seen them. Fate activated multiple defenses for the ground mages and Signum threw herself in full force with Laevantine in Schlangeform against the unexpected attacker emitting the highest magical signature.

Both, the mage and the warrior felt them when it was too late.

The main attacker was not alone but Signum was already charging against the first threat identified.

Two additional attackers came out from the darkness, trapping Signum in a pin attack that was just unavoidable.

Fate barely had time to prepare and shoot multiple Photon Lancers trying to cover Signum. From her position she saw how her partner in battle got a full double impact that smashed the Belkan warrior dozens of meters away directly into the stone fortress structure.

"Signum!"

A cold rage sprouted in Fate as she prepared a Plasma Smasher. The enemies were going to regret, deeply, that attack on her partner.

Three attacks happen one after the other at light-speed after which Fate released all the power of Scythe Slash over them.

They took them by surprise and were able to beat Signum, but that left completely exposed for Fate.

In the ground, after raising up and ignore the pain in her chest, Signum called Schwertform and secured the first attacker that was just lying unconscious under a pile of rubble.

Several explosions caught the knight attention above her head.

Fate was giving a merciless thrashing to the remaining attackers.

Making a great effort, Signum barely had time to cast restriction bindings that caught two smoky human masses falling down to the ground. The ground mages were by her side on time to caught and secure them in no time while other group was already securing the fortress and the relics.

Fate landed by her side two seconds after to hold up Signum arm before the knight fell on the ground.

"Signum!" Fate said with concern tainting her voice, "God, you are bleeding…"

"Everything is ok Testarossa," Signum assured trying to hide the pain, "It is not serious…"

"You shouldn´t do that, the ground mages were already on their way, they could caught these guys," Fate alleged angry, still holding Signum arm to help her stand.

"Maybe…but don´t you think you were a bit excessive with them?"

Fate didn´t have time to answer "No" because the medical aid was already there demanding to check on the injured knight and the ground mages were requesting Fate for sealing the relics. Reluctantly, Fate left Signum care to the healers and she headed towards the ground captain to finish the job.

When everything was safe and secured, the relics sealed and packed, Signum was already at the Freyja's infirmary.

Once Fate was finally on board, the first officer was waiting her with new from Signum and to guide her with Admiral Safrane for the final report delivery. According the the your officer Signum was fine and safe on the infirmary with the main doctor taking care of her injury.

Fate contained the urges to run by Signum´s side. The warrior herself would be mad at her if she didn´t properly finished the mission before visiting her.

Cool and serene, Fate delivered her personal report to Admiral Safrane , who promptly inform her that he in person checked the wellbeing of Commander´s Yagami precious guardian with the Doctor and it was nothing to be worry about.

Fate thanked the Admiral but decided she would make her own opinion on the matter…as soon as possible.

When Fate made it to the infirmary, she found Signum laying with her eyes closed in one of the private beds away of the main area of treatment.

"She will be fine," a soft voice assured on Fate´s back. The Enforced turned to find the small and slender figure of Dr. Yariz Venza, "We will have to force her to take it easy for a couple of day once we are back home, but I think she will survive."

"Was it that serious?" Fate asked worried with a knot in her stomach.

"Do you mean her injury?" the doctor asked lightly with an amused glance. Fate nodded with an even worrier face "Oh, well…it was a hard beat since she got caught in the middle of two magic rays with no shield….but no, she will be fine. What I meant is that she will survive the two mandatory resting days."

Fate didn´t meet Dr. Venza before but apparently she was friends with Shamal and knew perfectly well, how painful it was to threat Signum as patient. Fate smiled to the sparky doctor admitting that she was also a bad patient.

"You two can keep on your nice chatting by the dining room, will you?" a hoarse voice requested from the bed.

"Oh….we woke you up Lieutenant…I am sorry," the doctor said but she didn´t look like sorry at all, "I will give you girls some alone time… Enforcer you can stay as long as you desire."

Fate looked with amazement towards the leaving doctor.

"Probably we should make you checked by another doctor once we are home," Fate said when the doctor left.

"No, she is that way but she´s a good doctor," Signum said, "Besides….I am perfectly fine Testarossa, and they will force me to take some day on a leave."

Fate got closer to the bed. Signum tried to move on more seating position and the effort caused a painful hitch in the recently healed wound.

"Hey, no that fast soldier," Fate said helping Signum.

"That´s not necessary Testarossa," Signum said stubbornly and a bit offended, "I am not a damn old woman that needs help to move her pillow."

"Well….you are centuries old," Fate said smiling tenderly while cherishing Signum locks with soft movements.

Signum froze at the comment and the unexpected caress, but mostly because of Fate tenderness and closeness. She could feel Fate gaze over her but was too afraid to raising her eyes to meet Fate´s.

"There…during the fight….,− Fate said with deep voice, "I got really worried when you fell down…"

At Fate's voice, Signum finally raised up her head to meet look at her. Multiple motions were running through Fate's eyes….Relief, concern, shyness, confusion, care….interest.

"I was careless Testarossa….I apologize for worrying you. I should have casted a protection before throwing myself like a young idiot."

Fate didn´t say a word. Her hand moved from caressing Signum's hair to the warrior cheek.

"I know you can handle this and probably more….it's just that….when I saw you falling, I really wanted to kick those guys…"

"Well you did it," Signum said extending her own hand to take Fate´s.

That thing of holding hands that like was becoming a very nice habit, one maybe too nice. One that Signum knew she was going to miss wildly when they were apart but the warrior let it stay nonetheless.

Feeling Fate's warm presence and looking at her beautiful eyes was all she could ask and was enough. She didn´t want to think in anything else.

Fate stayed by her side until Signum finally forced to go to her own room to have some rest as well. The Enforcer only accepted when Signum promised that she will allow Fate to take her home next day when Freyja will be back in home.

 _ **~Allegro Scherzando~**_

Signum´s resting days passed by faster that the warrior imagined. It was probably that she was becoming really older and being at home with Hayate and the other Knights was really pleasant. It was good to feel at home and not having enough time to think about Fate and their previous days during the mission.

She enjoyed the time with her family but now, she was back at the base for several days of desk duty.

Desk work was just too easy. Signum found herself during her first day of work where the Enforcer will be. Was she having some desk time as well? Was she having some time off with her family?...Back in another mission as the true workaholic Fate was? She resisted the urge to call her. Signum never called Fate. They always meet around the work or during family meetings with their common friends and sometime they agreed on doing things together there, but never called each other for issues so frivolous like asking _"How are you?"_

" _Or so stupid like 'I miss you'…"_ Signum thought sighing on her way to her assigned chambers on the base for guard duty.

That evening, dark clouds rose on the regularly clear and pristine Midchildean sky covering its twin moons and bringing a shadowy mood at the ambient. A strong wind tilted the tall trees and lashed the big windows of the TSAB headquarters' buildings.

It will be a storm that night. One big and strong.

It was very appropriate for Signum's mood.

After leaving Signum on the Yagami family house in Midchilda, Fate said good bye emotively but nothing more.

Signum´s surprised was greatly surprised when she suddenly found Fate, on her Enforcer uniform, waiting for her in front of her door.

"Testarossa."

Fate smiled and waited for Signum to reach her position.

"Hi…it seems the rest days worked well on you…as the doctor said, you survived," Fate said in a heart-lighted, slightly nervous tone.

"Yes…I…did," Signum said standing by her door without knowing what to say.

"I….wanted to know, how you were doing…" Fate said a bit later.

The silences between them were never uncomfortable; they were natural and a very important part of their interaction. They enjoyed being together even without talking. But that moment was awkward. And they both realized how nervous they were.

"Everything is fine already, Testarossa," Signum assured with the same contained feeling that Fate used in her previous sentence.

"I see," Fate said staying still where she was.

After some seconds, Signum opened her door and invited Fate In.

" _It is just a visit,"_ Signum thought to herself getting into her chamber followed by Fate and turning the lights on, _"Just a visit. You were dying all long day to know about her, well, here she is….Talk, spend a good time and….Let…Her…Go."_

Signum knew that was the right thing to do, she knew that she will do it without regret but it hurt.

The Knight had chosen her chamber in the highest level authorized for her rank. Even when she was just a First Lieutenant on the Army, she had missions with big responsibilities. That together with her "Walking Lost Logia" Master granted her a good place in the tenth floor.

Her room was not one of the biggest but it was spacious and functional. It has a neat working area with a desktop, a huge terminal and bookshelves, a double size bed occupied the other side of the room and a small vestibule towards the bathroom and closet areas completed the space.

But what Signum liked the most of that chamber was the view. That room was headed to the TSAB forested areas and had floor to ceiling picture window. On the horizon, the Midchilda skyscrapers view could be seen easily. The sunsets were a beautiful spectacle from there but no that day with the storm on its way.

Signum went to the room control system to close the blinds. The sky was almost black with the clouds and soon the storm will beat them.

"Leave them like that," Fate asked all of a sudden.

"A storm is coming," Signum said pointing at the clouds as if Fate couldn´t see them.

"I know…" Fate said getting closer to the window picture to see outside, to the sky, "I like it. It reminds me when we were the Lighting Team, do you remember?"

As if called by Fate's memories, two lightings in fast succession crossed the sky. The lights in the room that Signum just turned on vanished and the emergency lights at floor level turned on together with the soft sound of classical music that filled the room.

"Seems it will be a big electrical storm and someone decided to cut the power supply," Signum said remarking the obvious again and mentally kicked her own ass for that. She had to control herself or those brief minutes with Fate will become a torture.

Realizing the emergency shutdown activated her music System, Signum walked again to control panel to change it.

"I like that…don´t change it," Fate said noticing Signum intentions, "I like Rachmaninoff, he was one of my favorites from our time in Earth. I didn´t know you liked him as well."

The powerful notes of the first movements from Piano Concerto No. 2 fulfilled the background.

"There are a lot of things you still don´t know about me Testarossa," Signum said leaving the music and walking towards the picture window as well.

Fate smiled.

"It is good that after so many years we still have things to discover from each other," the Enforcer said turning a smiling face to Signum "What else do you like from our time in Earth?"

"I like Tchaikovsky…Vivaldi´s Summer…Wagner….In particular the Ride of the Valkyries is quite appealing…" Signum stopped because Fate smiled turned into a silent laugh at her listing, "What´s so funny Testarossa?"

Fate looked just stunning smiling so openly at her with the background of the clouds and the lightings. It was an overwhelming view for Signum´ s heart.

"I was thinking that the music you like is just like you…Powerful and beautiful," Fate said looking at Signum intensely.

Signum swallowed heavily.

The storm started and big drops hit the thick crystal of the picture window.

In silence, just with the soft music behind them they watched the storm releasing over them. At some point Signum felt Fate getting closer to her and some, uncertain fingers, touching hers slightly as feathers.

Slowly, she turned her head to meet Fate's gaze.

The blonde was looking at her with THAT look in her eyes. The look that started so many years ago and that haunted Signum in her dreams and during her awake time painfully.

Signum thought for a moment to draw away but something made her stay.

She had already walked away some times before. In those moments, she needed at least, that little closeness with Fate. The knight let her fingers intertwine with Fate´s while turning to face the Enforcer and let her other hand caress Fate´s cheek like other times she indulged in.

In those moments, Fate regularly rested in Signum's contact or rubbed the knight's hand with hers, but this time, the Enforcer got closer. One step at a time, Fate got closer until they could feel each other breathing. Signum stood and didn´t move an inch, not either to get closer or to move away, mesmerized by the feeling of having Fate so close and so….silently devoted to that moment.

However, Signum knew she could not allow Fate to get one step closer. One more step will imply to admit what they have worked so hard to deny.

New lightings cutting the sky enlightened the room semidarkness and shone in both of their eyes.

Under the supernatural intensity of the lighting, Fate finally saw it. She saw Signum doubts so clearly in her eyes as never before. She knew at that very moment that Signum felt in the same way than her, that maybe she had felt like her all the time. It was only under that magnificent light that she finally saw Signum's desire in her reflection.

And then she moved one more step closer.

A soft but firm hand in her shoulder stopped her.

"No…Testarossa."

Fate´s only answer was take Signum's hand and guide it to her face again.

The knight caressed the locks falling rebelliously and then moved slowly to Fate´s earlobe, delineating Fate firm and delicate jawline, the elegant curve of her neck…until a soft pant her made her realize what she was doing.

She move away from Fate and stood with arms crossed over her chest looking to outside.

It was no way to deny what she just did. Those weren´t the caresses one addressed to a friend. And Fate´s answer neither.

Signum felt to soft hands lean in her upper back and Fate warm body behind her.

She turned to tell Fate that they couldn´t do that but the blonde didn´t let her speak a word. Fate put a firm finger over Signum's lips to silence her; the look in the crimson eyes said it all.

Outside a new lighting crossed the sky and the full strength of the storm finally released with that unbeatable force that only natural events have.

Like the desire that burned and consumed them.

"Are you sure?" Signum asked hoarsely with a knot in her throat.

"I don´t want…anyone else," Fate said in a whisper.

Signum caressed softly Fate´s neck and ear and the blonde closed the distance to hold the knight who in return let her arms slipped for Fate waist clasping her gently but firmly.

They never embraced each other like that before. It was no space between them and Signum could feel the quick beating of Fate´s heart.

Fate on her side clung on Signum shoulders with her face in her neck breathing deeply, fulfilling with the knight's scent. In the middle of the overwhelming emotions, Signum gave in leaving a trail of soft and wet kisses in Fate neck and hear; the blonde panted softly at the contact crushing the fabric in her hands.

They moved away slightly enough to look at each other. Signum hands, with will on their own moved over Fate´s body, slowly, touching and exploring. Their owner gain some sort of control over them when they were about to close on Fate´s breasts. The knight knew that if she let them go it will be the point of no return. She will have to continue to the end and make Fate hers.

Signum could see the burning desire in Fate´s eyes, but did the younger woman really wanted to go that far? Was this "friendly" closeness all that Fate wanted?

Without evading Signum's eyes for a second, Fate cherished lovingly the warrior face.

"You have always been by my side…one way or another…always."

Fate hands then left the other face to move and hold the doubtful hands on her body, grabbing them softly.

"I really….want you…touching me…" Fate hands then moved the hands she grabbed to her full breasts, "Like this."

Signum's desire overflowed like the storm in the outside, uncontainable and powerful.

She pulled Fate to kiss her for the first time in the lips. Slowly at the begging, caressing Fate´s lips with silky touches that were getting longer, deeper, stronger as Fate´s mouth open eagerly to hers. They fell deeper and intimate kiss while their bodies melted into one passionate embrace.

Their breathing stirred like the wind thrashing the windows, sequent lightings lightened their exposed skin as their uniforms fell down to the floor and their lips and finger claimed the new territory.

Half dressed, Fate let Signum took her to the bed. Her blouse was opened and the beautiful hands, with long and elegant fingers she loved, unfastened her bra and revealed secrets of her own body roaming over her skin. Fate arched her back when Signum claimed her breast with her mouth and the fire that ignited between her legs when they started kissing became a burning flame.

Fate felt herself burning inside with each caress, with each touch of Signum' s lips in her chest and abdomen and even then, she needed more, she needed Signum' s touch in that point releasing her. She didn´t hear her skirt zipper but she felt the garment going down her legs. Signum removed Fate´s skirt and let her remove her own clothes while kissing still kissing deeply.

Outside the strength of the storm didn´t calm down one bit, one the opposite it seemed to grow stronger and stronger by every passing second. New lightings fell down enlightening Fate´s almost naked body while Signum' s finger moved between Fate´s legs rubbing her sex over the fabric of her underwear, caressing her on that spot slowly and rhythmically, pressing, delineating… Fate panted heavily with each touch and her hips moved at the rhythm imposed by Signum hand.

The music was in a crescendo as the beating of their hearts when Signum took of the last of Fate garments and claimed the blonde´s passion.

The first tight contact of their naked bodies while kissing passionately was like an overpowering tide for Fate; Signum was everywhere, in her mouth, her body and her sex like no one before had been. The knight was claiming her, making love to her body and soul with every caress, every kiss and every movement.

With Fate open and surrendered to Signum, Signum almost stopped the movement of her hips, looking at her. The blonde opened her eyes to get lost in the blue of passion over her and her hand s tangled with pink locks, panting. Signum wanted to see her eyes that first time that Fate was hers.

Slowly she reassumed her movements, Fate´s legs rounded her waist, tightening the contact between them even more, clinging in Signum' s shoulders as she got closer and closer to the edge, to the cliff, to the explosion that razed over her, consuming her several times.

They made love all the time the storm lasted, and the thunderstorm subsided and raged again like the surges of passion they were experimenting with every kiss and intimate touch. Signum claimed every single corner in Fate´s body firmly, gently, possessively… passionately. Their moans and shivers of pleasure encompassed with the lights and thunders that made the windows tremble releasing the passion contained during so many years.

When Fate finally dropped herself on Signum shoulder, sweaty and exhausted, their faltering breaths were the only sounds in the room. Outside, it was that supernatural calm y beaten silence, nothing moved, not a single piece of air or leave.

Soon, even inside the room, the silence was complete. The music stopped long time ago. None of them wanted to speak and break the wonderful charm with unnecessary words. They already said everything they needed to say for a long time in way they yearned to do, by their actions. The only movement in the silence was that of their fingers sliding over each other skin.

Until that moment, Fate indulged herself with a smile.

Signum had been her rival, her friend, her teacher, her teammate, her protector, her most beloved dream…and now, she was hers.

They didn´t know the exact time when they fell sleep and the next morning, the sunlight on an extremely clear and blue sky woke them up.

Fate took a bit longer to properly woke up and have her senses on line again. When she finally opened her eyes found Signum enjoying the view of her naked body with the first rays of sun falling on her. The blonde sported then a full body, deep blush.

"If you do that I will have to make love to you again," Signum whispered at Fate´s ear causing an shudder on Fate and increasing her blush.

The first kissed and caresses of the day had the same effect that Fate blushing anyway.

After making love softly and tenderly on the first light of the day, Signum had the courage to annoy Fate a little.

"Seems we will be changing the morning sparring sessions for other kind of training….These ones are by far more pleasant than a Plasma Lancer…Testarossa."

Fate blushed but clung in Signum' s body, kissing her neck possessively as she was discovering it was one of her favorite places on the knight´s body.

After a while, she moved to come up Signum's body, straddling her.

Signum gaze roamed from the beautiful crimson eyes down over the white skin while her hands joined the path of her eyes.

"According to the tradition then," Fate said blushing and a bit shyly, "We will have to have these…encounters…many, many times."

Signum´s pulled Fate over her for a soft and deep kiss, and an almost inaudible whisper.

"I love you…Fate."

She always liked stormy nights.

But since that day, they will become her favorites…forever.

-X-

* * *

Thanks for reading. I apologize for any remaining errors on the document. It has been a long time since I wrote in English. I appreciate your comments.


End file.
